


Brothers: Forgotten & Regained

by Bellyf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army, Betrayal, Broken Friendships, Death, Found Friendships, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellyf123/pseuds/Bellyf123
Summary: This is a Teen Wolf fanfiction that I came up with while I was honestly bored out of my mind at work and I had free time so I thought, eh, why not? The story is about Stiles Stilinski, they only son of Sheriff Stilinski, and how he deals with a very big change that occurs in his life. I am really horrible with summaries, so forgive me, but you should give my work a shot.I have this story on Wattpad also under my name Without_A_Clue so if you've read it on there don't think that someone is trying to steal my work, although thank you for thinking of me.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Anguish  
noun or verb  
1\. Severe mental or physical pain or suffering.  
I remember learning the definition of that word when my dad dared me to read the entire dictionary one summer. That’s right. The entire thing. Of course, jokes on him because he lost the bet and had to buy me curly fries for an entire week. Sucker. Yet, today I experience the word because he’s dead. He promised me that he would never leave me, yet here I am. Standing over a coffin containing the obsolete body of all that was left of my family. The coffin was a deep brown with lovely white flowers on top. I don’t know if he would really appreciate the flowers, but people still brought them. I don’t know what use they are really, to make it pretty? They’ll just die in a couple days and be another reminder of this day. I don’t need another reason to remember today. First my mother, now my father. I guess my so called brother, Scott is gone too. I used to think that maybe the pack was my family as well, but no. They've proven me wrong. So wrong.

~Flashback to 1 week earlier~ “You guys, this thing has killed before and it has not ended well,” I say as I stare in horror at the luminescent screen before me. The pack looks over at me from their various places among room.  
“W-What do you mean exactly?” Scott musters out. Did he hear what I just said? “What I mean is that this creature we have here has been on a killing spree in the Philippines and Europe before, but still hasn’t been caught.” I lean in closer to the screen to read the finer print of the article. “Over 45 victims have been accounted for, but there are a suspected 30 more missing and waiting to be found.” Woah. This thing is way out of our league. I rock backwards in my computer chair and take in the information. What I don’t realize is that almost everyone in the room has gathered around my head to read the article along with me. I end up knocking Scott and Allison onto the ground while Lydia and Isaac are smart enough to move to the side. “Not cool man.” Scott groans out while helping Allison up onto her feet. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t hear you guys come up next to me.” I sheepishly say while ducking my head. Scott ignores me and moves over to the couch again with Allison in tow. I let out a silent sigh. Things haven’t really been the same between me and Scott since Allison came into the picture. Not that I blame Allison. She is an amazing girl and Scott is lucky to have her, but I wish I could have my best friend back like we used to be. Isaac leans against the wall next to me, at a safe distance and Lydia chooses to go sit on the armrest of the couch next to Scott and Allison. Derek moves out from the shadows to read the article for himself, I wasn’t even sure if he was still here or not. Creepy guy, who still scares me. “I know that place in the Philippines, there’s another pack located there.” He states solemnly. His eyes glance downward for a second. “They were good friends with my mom and came to visit us once or twice.”  
Yikes, bringing up the family. This creature must be a real threat for Derek to be getting even a little personal. “Do you think they know what the creature is? That could really help us…” I trail off at the look on Derek's face. The one with the ‘I don’t need to you tell me that it’d be beneficial, I know it would be.’ Yep that’s definitely the one, with the eyebrow and everything. “I’ll see if I can dig up the number and give them a call, but you guys need to keep researching. We need to know everything we can about this.” Derek states and then walks out. What a nice guy. Please note the sarcasm.  
And of course by ‘you guys need to research this’ he’s referring to me because we all know that Scott and Allison will be too busy with each other to do anything helpful.  
“Why don’t you guys go home and I’ll continue searching.” I say resigning myself to a buttload of googling, but I know they all have other places that they’d rather be.  
“Yeah, I should go. I have dinner with my mom soon.” Lydia says as she starts to gather up her things. Following Lydia, everyone starts to get there things together.  
“I’ll give you a ride home,” Scott whispers into Allison's ear. Yeah right, like that’s where it’ll end.  
“Good night everyone!” I yell as they all go out the door.  
As soon as the door shuts I turn back to my computer. “Now, let’s get down to business… To defeat the HUNS!” I start laughing really hard. Sometimes I’m just too funny, even for myself. I get it together and run the search again, altering the wording slightly. I can already tell it’s going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:   
“Sooo? You got anything for me big guy?” I prompt Derek to at least utter a couple of syllables. He just does his signature eyebrow raise and stares at me without so much as a peep. Ug, can’t he at least pretend he likes me? Just tolerate my existence, even for a second? He did come into my room in the middle of the night. He’s just lucky I was still awake and alert or else he would have gotten a face full of my bat.   
“This isn’t just me asking you know, it’s the whole pack, heck it’s the entire town.” I try to reason with and persuade him to give up the information. Nothing. Why does the world hate me? Do I have a sign on my forehead that says, ‘please make this guys life as hard as possible’ cause I’m pretty sure that I do. Probably tattooed in bright neon purple so that no one misses it.  
After a little bit of my internal rant I noticed that Derek was still watching me. I stop to focus on him, trying to imitate his eyebrow, I’m pretty sure that I looked like a nutjob. He gave me an amused look along with a professional eye roll before finally telling me what I needed to know. I sit up straight and give him my full attention.  
“I found the number.” He simply stated. Another couple of moments go by, nothing. Well, apparently that’s all he feels the need to say. I circle my hands around each other in a ‘please continue’ motion, but that only serves to raise his eyebrow again. I wonder what he would do if I shaved it off. I’m truly getting that desperate, I swear. I think it would be worth the risk.  
“And??? Care to share what happened when you called? You did call it, right?” I say exasperated. That earns me another eye roll. I’m serious, that eyebrow is coming off. Maybe both of them.  
“Michael answered, he’s a beta in the Philippines pack I told you about.” Derek continues on. “He said that the creature had no proved identifiers except for the fact that it only attacked men between their 30’s to 50’s. They didn’t even know if the creature was male or female, no one’s ever seen it.”  
“And lived to tell the tale…” I couldn’t resist. No serious moment ever lasts when I’m around. Unfortunately for me though, Derek doesn’t appreciate my beautiful ruining of the moment. So ungrateful. Once again, Derek gives me an unimpressed expression. I humph in retaliation.  
“Anyway,” he gives me a hard stare, “they are willing to give us all of the information they currently have on the victims. So, I gave him your email and he’ll send you the stuff.” Derek turns to leave.   
“Wait, how do you know my email?” I say suspiciously to his back as he walks out the door. My answer is the shutting of the door. Well, thank you and your welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
I think I’ve found my new partner in crime. Don’t get me wrong, Scott is great, but this Michael guy is the best! He sent me all the info they had along with their newspaper articles and notes from the autopsies. I don’t even think Scott knows what an autopsy is. Seriously, I need to meet this guy, we can become best bros. I feel a pang of guilt for even thinking about replacing Scott, but push the thought away and focus back on the email.   
So far he’s been right though. All of the victims are men with ages ranging from their early 30’s to late 40’s. The youngest being only 32 years of age. Man, that’s has to be rough on his family. A couple hours later I have officially looked through all of the documents Mike sent me. Yep, that’s right. I am now calling him Mike, I think with all of the info he’s given me he deserves one of my famous nicknames. Okay, so maybe they're not really famous, but he should still feel flattered that he got one. Anyway, I should get some sleep before school. As I’m shutting the computer down I hear a slight crinkle behind me. Whipping around my right hand automatically moves towards my bat. As soon as my mind registers who exactly is in my door frame the bat is in front of me held in a defensive position. Wow, I have good reflexes.   
“Why are you still awake when you have school in the morning? Well, now it’s more like in a couple of hours,” my dad says with a hint of concern showing in his eyes.   
“Oh, you know. Just trying to get my brain to shut off.” I lie easily. I’m becoming a lot better at it, lying to those I love. Luckily my hyperactive brain isn’t exactly a lie because my dad buys it and nods his head.   
“Did you just get off?” I ask, noticing that he’s still in uniform and hoping to change the subject. I wonder how late it is, he had the late shift tonight.  
“Yeah, you heard about the homicide I’m assuming? Everyone has been calling random tips and none of them have lead to anything concrete. So, it’s crazy.” My dad says sounding exhausted.   
“Well, then we should both get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” I say as I stand up.  
“You’re right,” he turns to leave, “Love you son. Goodnight.” And he softly closes my door behind him.   
“Love you too dad.” I whisper to nothing in particular.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
Another homicide. This one was a little more public. The victim, a male of 38 years, was left out in the open in an alley. Whoever the perpetrator is is probably getting more familiar with the town and area. Learning the police response times and so forth. I need to figure out where this all started. Darwin had it right when he figured that the best way to end things is to find out how they began in the first place. If this was their first time venturing into the US the point of origin must be in the Philippines or Europe. The question is where exactly? I’ll have to email Mike again to see if he has any ideas.   
Another question to answer, male or female? There should be evidence pointing to one side or the other, but there just isn’t. Nothing to make you think, hmm, this person acts and does things that make them sound like a man or vice versa. Nothing at any of the crimes suggests of any sexual agenda, so that doesn’t help at all.. “Stilinski!” My head straightens up at the speed of light awaiting the horrific act that I missed, apparently. Nope. What I’m greeted with is coach's stare along with the gazes of the entire class looking directly at me. This should be good. I clear my throat a little.   
“Yes coach? Is there something you need?” I ask with a fake sincerity.  
“I was asking you if you knew the answer to the question,” coach says back, matching my fake tone.  
“And what question might that be coach?” I ask, still going strong with the sincerity imitation.  
“Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink. Every night!” Coach gives up and turn back around to the chalk board. Haha, yes! Victory is mine! I cheer to myself quietly, giving a small fist raise. I look over to Scott who’s sitting diagonally to the right in front of me. He just gives me a blank expression and then also turns around to face the front of the classroom. My smile shrinks little by little, until it’s gone. Looks like things are still rough between us. Oh well, I don’t have time to think about that right now. We have a murderer to stop. Class drones on as per usual and I try to pay a little more attention to what we’re learning.   
“McCall, what’s the answer to question three from last night's reading assignment?” Coach now asks Scott. Nothing but silence from Scott. From the look on his face you already know that he didn’t do the reading, but didn’t want to admit it to coach. I guess him and Allison didn’t just say goodbye after the pack meeting. “Come on McCall, it was a simple question. So, what’s the answer?” Coach isn’t letting Scott off of the hook without an admission. I can’t help but let a small smirk come over my face when I see Scott’s internal struggle show, but I quickly wipe it away when I remember that, he too has problems to deal with outside of school. He finally looks up and meets coach’s stare to say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t do the reading last night.”   
“Thank you for extinguishing any last hope I have for your generation, McCall! Anybody else want to disappoint me while we’re on the subject. Or, you know, give me some hope to hold onto? Besides you, Greenburg, put your hand down.” Coach says as he returns once again to the lesson. I watch Scott to see that he doesn’t even look back at me, but just hunches over and stays that way. A sigh escapes through my lips, seems like things aren’t getting any easier today.  
Getting home, I see that my dad’s car is gone so I immediately go to my room to email Mike about the origin of our killer. While waiting for his reply I decide I might as well search into the newest victim from this morning. The man found, Aaron Thatcher is 38 years old, divorced, has no kids-thank goodness, and works for the construction warehouse on the other side of town. Ex-wife lives on the other side of the country and checks out so she’s got nothing to do with this. Nothing special about him stands out and says, ‘Hey, I was murdered for this reason!’ find out who cared enough to actually murder me because of it.  
Why can’t things ever just be simple in life?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
Another beautiful day of school and lacrosse practice gone by and I find myself in the alley where Aaron Thatcher was killed 3 days prior. I’m really proud of our clean up team. This place looks pristine. Nothing to get people cleaning up the alleyways like a good murder.   
“Of course I’m hope that they weren’t too good or else I am here for absolutely nothing.” I mumble under my breath as I search around the area. Nothing looks out of place to me, but then again, I don’t really spend too much time in the alleys of Beacon Hills. Other than being clutter-free thanks to the magnificent cleanup crew, it all seems fine to me. Maybe I should have brought someone else along to get a different point of view. Eh, who would I even bring? Definitely not my dad, even though he would be my best option, being a sheriff and all. Not Scott, not Allison, I would ask Lydia if I thought that there was a remote chance of her saying yes and not looking at me like I was the dumbest person on Earth. Not Isaac, he would just say that he was too lazy to get up. That leaves Derek and boy is that not something I would like to ponder more. He would probably break my spine for looking at him wrong. So that leaves just little’ol me. All by my lonesome at the scene of a recent homicide, hoping that the killer doesn’t decide to come back for a walk down memory lane. Goody.   
“Come on, there’s gotta be something that they missed.” I frustratedly whisper to myself as I continue to walk in circles like an idiot looking for a clue. Sighing, I take a break and lean against the brick wall. This was a waste of my time. Leaning my head back against the wall, I feel self doubt start to creep in. If all of the people before me, in other countries none the less, couldn’t find anything why did I think that I could? Who am I to catch a killer who's been on the loose for so long, with no leads as to who or what they are? Just as I am getting ready to give up and go home disappointed a little voice comes into my mind. ‘Remember, all crime scenes are three dimensional’ I think I remember that from a conversation I had with my dad once or maybe when I was listening in on one of his conversations, same difference really. Three dimensions, hmm? Why would that even matter, of course it’s three dimensions, it’s the real world! ‘Always remember to look up.’ Oh. Well, now it makes sense. With a new course in mind I tilt my head and squint into the sun for my final chance at a clue. Yet again though, I am disappointed. There’s nothing there but an old fire escape. Wait. If I were, to say, going to kill a man, but didn’t want him to know that I was there I would wait for him to come to me. That way there isn’t a chance that he would see me following him. Of course, I am assuming that the murderer premeditated this act a little, but that seems typical nowadays. According to the report on Mr Thatcher it says that he was a pretty heavy smoker and coffee drinker. This does seem like a decent spot to take a smoke and with a coffee shop just on the corner I would take a bet that this was a sort of routine for Mr Thatcher. Maybe the murderer, whoever they are, was waiting on the fire escape for Mr Thatcher to come into this spot so that they could commit their dastardly deeds. So, it now begs the question. Is there anything up on that fire escape that could possibly help me solve the murder?


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
Ha, that’s so not going to happen. How in the world do the movies make it look so easy? The men just always fly on up and grab hold of the platform of the fire escape and pull themselves onto it. Well, news flash. I am not a man in a movie. My legs are not made of giant springs that could bounce me to the moon and back. There's no way I can jump and reach the fire escape. Even if I were to move the dumpster over I don't think I could make it. So, I’m left craning my neck up looking like a 2 year old who's seeing the sun for the first time.   
"Great. Just great. Now, I'm going to have to get a ladder or something so that I can even get a look up there." I stand there mumbling to myself while critically analyzing the fire escape above me. If I were really talented I guess I could find out who lives at the window right there, but I mean, what good would that do. Become best friends with a stranger really quick and come up with an excuse to go out on their balcony slash fire escape. I could take up smoking for an hour. It would give me a pretty good excuse. Man, my mind really likes to go off on impossible things. I should really work on that... Or another option is to get one of the werewolves to come with me next time. They're basically like the guys in the movies, but probably with more whining and drama in their lives. Not much action.   
Yeah, right. Like they'd come with me just based on a hunch. No, my best bet is to go home and since it's too late to come back for a look tonight, come back tomorrow with ladder when it's still bright outside.

“Yo, daddy! Do we still have that old wooden ladder in the garage or around here somewhere?” I announce as I walk in our front door and see my dad sitting at the table looking over what looks like files.   
“Why?” He responds without even turning around still hunched over the table a little.   
“Do we?” I say not being able to come up with an excuse on the top of my head. That resonse gets him to turn around. Uh-oh.  
“It all depends on what you need it for?” He asks once again, but now with an eyebrow raised.   
“Noo, not you too. Everyone does the eyebrow thing around me. It’s starting to get on my nerves!” I say exasperated.   
“Well, do you ever think that they have reason to do it when you’re around?” He sasses back to me. I can tell that he’s kidding or else I would be a little offended.   
“Humph, or maybe it’s all of the people that I hang around. I bet that’s it! You guys just can’t appreciate my greatness!” I state in retaliation. I’m too stubborn for my own good. I wonder where I get it from?  
“Yeah, yeah.” He smiles as he waves me off and goes back to his work, “The ladder’s still on the side of the house as far as I recall, but it’s been awhile since we’ve used it so I’m not sure if it’s there.”  
“Thank you oh great and powerful father of mine!” I yell as I go back out the door to go check. As the door is shutting behind me I can just make out his laugh. I’m glad that I can still get my dad to smile and be happy. Still smiling while turning the corner I see the ladder. Looks safe enough, if a little rotted. ‘It’ll be fine’ I reassure myself. At least now I don’t need to worry about getting any help. Let’s see what tomorrow brings.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
I take it back, the ladder is sketchy. I’m only on the 4th step and I swear I’m rocking more than the titanic ever was. Those rotted spots seem to have tripled in size over night, maybe I should do my science project on them… Well, too late now, might as well finish the trip up and hope for the best.   
“Eeeek!” The ladders’ swaying like a twig in a hurricane! In one last act of desperation I jump up the last foot and grab the edge of the fire escape. Great. Now I’m hanging like an idiot from a fire escape, but on the bright side the ladder stayed standing so at least I’m not completely stranded.   
Time to put those 3 pull ups that I can do to good use.   
“3.. 2.. 1!” I haul myself up and onto the base. “Hallelujah, that is never happening again. I should probably start going to the gym if this is going to be a regular thing..” I mutter to myself while trying to catch my breath. Picking myself up I first look through the window to make sure that no one is in the apartment watching. Luckily it looks like nobody is home and I circle around to see if there is any evidence.   
Nothing in the way of being obvious but there is a collection of litter in the corner that must have gathered because of the wind blowing through the alley.   
“Might as well…” I say while assessing the little stockpile, “there doesn’t seem to be anything else here.”  
Marching to the pile, maybe a total of a ½ step, I began rummaging through. I organize the things into two piles- one irrelevant and the other possibilities.   
“Yuck, remind me to bring along gloves next time!” I say while picking up a piece of toilet paper. “I don’t even wanna know.” I quickly place it in the irrelevant pile. Finishing I push the irrelevant pile to the side and focus on the pile of possibilities. The options are a couple of candy wrappers, maybe the culprit has a sweet tooth and happened to have the munchies while waiting for their victim... And then there is a receipt the Men’s Wearhouse that’s in the next town over. Lastly, there is a gum wrapper.   
“Well, this looks like it’s going to be fun!” I say excitedly while clapping my hands together. For once though, I’m not faking my smile. There is nothing quite like doing research and coming up with the answers to the world's questions to make me feel alive and happy again.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
Google and I are pretty good terms at the moment. Cause although I’m confident in what to do with the wrappers and stuff from listening in on my dad, I still feel the need to double check everything. I really can’t mess this up, the pack needs me on this one. But so far, everything I’ve read concurs with my methods. I plan on taking the wrappers over to the lab and hopefully I can convince Melissa to have her friend run some DNA tests on the candy and gum wrappers. I’ll have to run across town to check out the receipt I found though, that should be fun.   
Another day wasted by getting busy work in most of my classes, but now I’m headed out to do some investigating! Woo-hoo! As I hop in my jeep I send up a silent plea that she’ll start without any trouble. It seems as if at least someone’s listening when I hear the engine sputter to life and I drive over to the hospital. I already checked the schedule so I know that Melissa is working, so I just have to put on the charm and convince her to help me.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
Jeesh! I never realized how lacking I am in the charm department, need to work on that.. Talking to Melissa I could easily see that she wasn’t swayed by my lovely words, so I had to pull the ‘going through a rough patch’ angle. I told her that Scott and I weren’t on the best of terms at the moment and that it would really help if I could do some research to help him out because he doesn't have the time with his job at the vet’s office. Luckily she bought that without asking too many questions about it, so one lead down and only one more to go! Hopefully lacrosse practice gets over early today so I can make it to the Men’s Warehouse tonight.  
“Bilinski! What are you doing?!” Coach yells from the doorway of the locker room, knocking me out of my planning. Apparently I had failed to notice that I was now the only one left in the entire locker room, thanks for letting me know Scott.  
“Sorry coach, I’m coming!” I yell back and quickly turn to gather my things. I hear him head outside while mumbling something to himself, it’s probably better that I don’t know what he’s thinking at the moment. Speed walking outside I honestly debate if I should even continue with lacrosse. I don’t do anything and I need more time in my life right now. Looking after my father while doing research for the pack and trying to stay on top of my classes is taking it’s toll on me in the hours of the night when I’m supposed to be sleeping.   
“Alright you little ladies! You’ll be running suicide laps for warm up because some of you think that it’s all fine and dandy to take you sweet time getting dressed!” Soon as coach is done all eyes are glaring at me. Thanks coach. You’re really helping my situation right now.   
Starting in I see Scott already at the front with Isaac by his side. Yeah, I should maybe quit lacrosse.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
How disappointed would my dad really be if I quit lacrosse? I’ll have to talk to him about it after school.   
“For all things holy and wonderful please work” I plead as I attempt to start my baby for the third time. Yet nothing happens. “Well, there goes my plan A.” I mutter as I hop out to take a look under the hood.   
I have no idea what I’m really doing. In the past I have always been able to figure something out, but my mind’s racing about so much that I just can’t concentrate on what I’m seeing enough to find the problem. Sighing, I look up to see Scott and Isaac just coming out of the school doors.   
“Hey, Scott! Do you want to take me into town to investigate a lead on the creature?” I ask, my voice wavering slightly.   
“Sorry Stiles, but I’m studying with Allison in 30 minutes and I still need to shower from practice.” He says, not even really looking me in the eye. I glance over to Isaac, but he just shrugs at me.   
“Okay, thanks anyway. When’s the next pack meeting?” I ask not wanting them to leave yet.  
“I don’t know okay? I’ll let you know.” Scott walks past me, pushing my shoulder a little in the process. Ouch.  
“See ya.” Isaac says as he goes to follow Scott.   
“Talk to you guys later…” I reply as I watch them leave me stranded in the parking lot.   
Well, I’ve always said that I need to exercise more and although this isn’t exactly what I was referring to, it’s a good time to start I guess.   
Never again. I should start off small next time, not speed walking 3 miles. No sign of dad, but he probably took the late night shift again to try to get ahead of the homicide paperwork. Looks like I’m stuck in the house to do research.   
“Let’s see what we got.” Bringing up my computer I try to think of what I could do online to help me find our murderer.   
“Oh, that could work!” I scramble to find the reciept from my beautifully organized room. Don’t judge, it’s been a busy week.   
“Ah, my love! I’ve finally found you!” I exclaim as I plant a kiss on the front of the receipt from Men’s Warehouse. There is a order number that hopefully I can put in the website to see what was on the order.   
“Geez, they really need to redo their website, I can’t find it anywhere. Don’t they believe in customer service as a number one priority nowadays?” If I were a customer I would be calling the manager right about now.   
“Okay, okay. Here we go..” I breath out as I type in the order confirmation code.   
“Wow.” I really wish I had that kind of money. This guy spent over $1200 on a suit! Granted he apparently had it tailored and all that, but still! Alright, I take a few spins around in my computer chair. So, I have a pretty good bet that it’s a male now. That or it’s a really generous girlfriend and I need to find myself one of the those. I wonder if I could get Danny to hack into their security cameras… Probably not. This leaves only one option. I need to go into stealth mode.   
“Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn, dun, dun, du-nunnnnnnn…” I can’t resist the will to hum the mission impossible theme. Tip toeing into the kitchen I sneak to the cupboard and snatch a soda really quick and then make my way back to my room and computer. Cracking a couple knuckles I open up my dad’s sheriff email. He thinks his password is secure but my dear daddy’o has no defense against his only child. I could guess his passwords in my sleep.So, what I need to do is to send an email under his name requesting the security video for that day. But how will I receive their reply without my dad seeing is the real question. I know there’s a way to reroute the email process so that it will send to me, but I have no clue on how to do that so I’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way. He checks his email every morning when he first arrives at his office, which is usually at around 7:30 so as long as I check each day before then it should all work out fine.   
“And sent. My work here is done.” I say solemnly to myself. Now I just need to finish my chemistry homework. Goody.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:  
‘Ding’  
Perfect! I need a break from being bored out of my mind. I use all of my skill to reach over and off of my bed to grab my phone. From Scott, this ought to be good.   
‘Pack meeting at 7 at Derek's’ Well, this wasn’t my first option for what to do, but at least it’s something. Viewing the time I found that I had two hours until the meeting started, just enough time for a nap.   
“Yikes! I’m so dead!” The clock glares at me, I’m already 7 minutes late and I haven’t got up off my bed yet. In record time I am jogging up the steps of Derek’s place. I don’t bother with knocking, they already know I am here.   
“Well, hello to everyone on this fine evening!” I hope nobody mentions my being late. No such luck, of course.  
“Why are you late?” Grumpiness himself asks.   
“I lost track of time. Had to do homework for school. You know, school, that one place that all of us teenagers are forced to go to.” I say snarkily. No need for him to know about my beautiful nap. “Anyway, has anyone else found anything on the creature?” Quickly I change the subject.   
Stares from all across the room. Great. What a wonderful pack I have here.   
“I’m going to take that as a strong no, unless there are any objections?” Crickets play in the background.   
“Dandy. Well, I am waiting on a security film and DNA test results, then I’ll hopefully have some answers.” I proudly announce. Some eyebrows go up at that.   
“How do you have DNA to test?” Lydia inquires.   
“Well, I-” I start, but was cut off. “Also, for that matter, how do you have location for where the creature was to look through a video?” Lydia interrupts.   
“If some people would let me finish,” insert glare at Lydia here, “I would share my pearls of wisdom.” Scoffs sound from around me, but I ignore them and keep looking at Lydia.   
“I went to the first crime scene here.” Some confused glances are thrown my way, “You know, the one in the alleyway by main street?” No recognition arises in anyone. Good to know that I’m the only one currently researching this major problem.   
“This.” I sigh, sweeping my arm through the air. “This is what ignorance does. People are being murdered, but do we really care? Noooo. How can you not even remember where the first killing took place?!” Frustration builds up inside me and leaks into my voice by the end of my little rant.   
“You know, Stiles, we have lacrosse and school projects. Besides you do the research while the rest of us take on the bad guys.” Isaac angrily replies.   
“Wow. You do realize that I have those exact same things going in my life all well? And thanks for reminding me of how human I am. Really.” If looks could kill, he’d have be shot with a silver bullet, buried, dug up, and then shot again for good measure.   
“Enough with the highschool musical drama. Just tell what you have found Stiles.” Derek basically demands.   
“As I said, I went to the crime scene, there I found some wrappers and a receipt. I had Melissa run the DNA tests on the wrappers and I just got the time for the video from the store of the receipt. Which reminds me, I think that the creature is a man. The receipt was to the Men’s Wearhouse store for a $1200 suit.” I choose to omit the fact that I hacked my dad's email to ask for the video footage.   
“Why is my mom running your test? I don’t want her to be a part of this!” Scott finally decides to speak up.   
“Well, if I had the machine to run a DNA test I wouldn’t have gotten her involved, but unfortunately I don’t. So I’m sorry, but I had to.” I refuse to let Scott make me regret my decisions.   
“Fine.” Scott bites back.   
“How did you get her to run the test in the first place? What did you tell her it was for, because I know you didn’t tell her the true situation.” Lydia asked getting a little bit snippy at the end.   
“Of course I didn’t tell her. I didn’t really explain anything to her, I just used my charm. See this smile?” I give an exaggerated smile. “With this smile, I can get away with everything and anything.” I retort.   
“You’ve got about as much charm as a dead slug.” Isaac deadpans.   
“Looks who's speaking buddy!” I reply, that went a little too far and I’m feeling quite insulted.   
“Can’t you just say thank you for actually doing some work on the case that apparently no one else is doing? Maybe next time I’ll just focus on my school work and leave you guys to suffer.” I leave the place, kind of slamming the door as I do.   
“Stupid pack and their stupid opinions.” I mutter to myself as I walk away. I can do the research on my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to receive some feedback, things you liked, didn't like, or just comments that you have in general. Give Kudos if you liked it and I hope you keep reading my work.


End file.
